A Love Taboo?
by RizenWingZ
Summary: -JxJ- What does it take for me to have him? It's an impossible love... More than just an unrequited love... A forbidden love... Stupid summary... I'm not good at it... :D...
1. Forbidden Love

**YO! Nice to make a new FF again! Obviously, well, it would still suck…**** So weee!! And I won't put the pairing 'cause it's obvious when you read it****…**** haha****…**** Okay anyway, here it is!! The 1****st**** chapter!! LESH GOOO!!**

**Note: Yuiki Yaya : Same grade as Amu, Nadeshiko, and Tadase, but still a year younger(as in her age)**

**+ RizenWingZ + : I lav Peach-Pit but I don't own her works!! :D**

* * *

**3, 2, 1, GOOO!!**

Well, to start of my life, I need a name of course. The name's Amu. I have this oh so boring life until 3 guardian charas came into my life. Things started to get twisted and I suddenly join the 'guardians' which was like a student council except that they had abnormal capes to wear… which was totally out of MY style… More things happened… And it I'm still twisted until now… And the most twisted thing that's happening right now… Well, it's that I'm striving not to fall in love with my brother…

Walking to school… What a very daily routine… I woke up late, I know… But I'm too sleepy to actually rush to school… Besides, it will wreck my 'cool and spicy' character. I went to my classroom… 7- Star Class… Sheesh… Just my daily life…

I entered the room and squeals from fanboys and fangirls came… "Oh my gosh!! It's Souma Amu!! She's so cool!!" I'm getting used to this… I sat down on my chair, cross-legged, and relaxed, with no expression at all.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Ran, one of my guardian charas, asked me…

I laid my head on the table, and sighed. "I'm sleepy…"

"Yeah… Just because you stayed up late for some TV show… and now it was just all about super munchkins to the rescue…" Miki whined and narrowed her eyes to me.

"Not my fault I like it…"

"But you know it's a school day today-desu!" Suu exclaimed…

"Okay okay, fine sorry…" So sleepy… -snores-

Damn… I can't sleep like this… I heard the door move… Great… The teacher's there… No time for sleeping…

**X AfteR ClasS X**

You've probably wondering… Souma Amu? What a Familiar name… Well of course it is… I have a brother who's in the 8th grade. His name is Souma Kukai. Now you know? He's one of the most popular guys in the school… Know why? Well, he's good in sports, good looks, good grades, and a nice attitude. Sheesh… Who wouldn't like him? And I'm his sister… The 'cool and spicy' one. I'm popular in a different way now that you see… Well, I have pink hair… He has this somewhat brown auburn hair, how can we be siblings? I keep asking this… We are the exact opposites of each other… He's cheery, I'm cool-like. He's good in sports, I'm bad at it, except with Ran character changing with me. We have too much differences… So I keep asking myself, how can we be siblings?... But then again, I can't doubt my brother or my mom. So I don't really make it as a big issue in my life…

"Ohayo Amu-chii!" Oh no… I remember that squeal…

"Hi… Yaya…" I sighed.

"What happened to you Amu-chii?" She asked me, poking my shoulder.

"Nothing really… I'm just sleepy." I replied staggering myself to my chair at the Royal Garden.

"Oh c'mon Amu-chii! Nadeshiko's almost done making tea so you gotta wake up!" she yelled to me. Oh well… At least I'm used to this…

"Okay okay Yaya, I get it…" I grumbled.

Just walking to us was Nadeshiko bringing a tray with tea set on top of it. "Don't make such a fuss today… It's a really peaceful day you know."

"Hai hai…" Yaya said pouting to Nadeshiko.

"Where are Suu and the others?" I asked, sitting up firmly, and cross-legged again…

"Playing somewhere by the bushes. Kiseki's having some of his meeting again." A boy's voice said.

"Oh, Good afternoon Hotori-kun. Want some tea?" Nadeshiko questioned.

"Oh sure Fujisaki-san." He replied smiling, sitting down on his chair.

I yawned, so boring… "He's late again… That guy…"

Someone slammed the door open to the Royal Garden…

"You're late again, onii-chan." I complained. He's as usual, sweating and huffing, wearing some wrinkled clothes… But as usual, he still looks cool.

"Gomen guys! Something just happened awhile ago!" He explained to us, sitting down on his chair.

"Oh sheesh Kukai-chan!! Can't you be early for once?" Yaya complained, bloating her baby cheeks.

Nope… This is too much for me… I keep on staring at my only brother… But why? Why of all the people who I can fall in love with, why him?! WHY?! Or rather… I wished that he wouldn't be my brother, but if it would happen, then I probably wouldn't have met him…

Well, back to this point, Yehp, you guessed it right. We are the Guardians. King's chair, Hotori Tadase. Queen's chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Jack's chair, Souma Kukai. Ace's chair, Yuiki Yaya. And me? Joker's chair, Souma Amu.

Well, today, we were supposed to discuss about the camping of the whole middle school department that would be happening next, next week, but… I guess we're going to delay it today…

Hauu… They're fighting again… "C'mon now guys, we still have to arrange the stuff for the camping." Nadeshiko said slightly wailing.

Complete silence began spreading in the air… They ain't want Nadeshiko mad. You know how she gets mad, she might character change with Temari and go berserk. They are a completely scary pair.

"Okay, start Hotori-kun." Nadeshiko continued, smiling.

"Oh… Hai… We're going to stay there for three days so please don't bring too much stuff…" Tadase explained.

"Three days?" I asked. "Where?"

"The nearby forest. It's really not dangerous, pretty safe actually. But enough to get the camping pumped up. Besides, there's a hot spring hotel there… And we're gonna stay there." Kukai said.

"Ohh…" Yaya said with astonishment.

"yehp, but we still need to gather things for the camp. I mean, the activities." Nadeshiko said.

"Okay, so we'll be doing some errand shopping tomorrow?" Tadase asked.

Everyone nodded and agreed.

"11 am, in front of the ice cream shop." Yaya exclaimed.

"Why the ice cream shop?" I asked.

"It's because I like ice creams!"

"Okay okay…"

We packed up our stuff that we scattered on the table, and waved goodbyes.

"Ready now onii-chan?" I asked to my only brother.

He did his usual thumbs-up, and combining it with a grin. "I guess that's a yes… C'mon Ran, Miki, Suu."

"Oi Daichi! Hurry up or we'll leave you!" Kukai whined sticking out his tongue.

"Heeey!!"

Uh-huh… Just like the usual days… I see his cheery face everyday… These usual happenings… Might actually change into interesting ones someday… And maybe, I can overcome this damn problem of mine… The problem of forbidden love…

* * *

**Weird story ain't it?! HAAHA!! BUWAHAHAH!! LOL****…**** okay anyway, hope you liked it guys!! And I wish I could update soon 'cause this is LIKE a prologue****…**** hahaha****…**** ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!**


	2. Visions

**WOOO!! More updating!! Thanks for the reviews and reads and all, hope you like this chapter!! Boom boom boom-- VROOOM -- :D. oh yeah, since you know now that it's a Kukamu, maybe you're wondering…**** What's JxJ? I made this acronym, well, uniquely for me. Lol.. kidding. JxJ means –JackxJoker- you get it? Hahaha****…**** :P**

**+ RizenWingZ + : I so loveeee love love loveeee peach-pit but I don't own her works****…**** Wait****…**** she's a she right? Lol.. I'm kidding..again... :D**

* * *

**Ready, Set****…**** GREEN!**

"Mom, is onii-chan awake already?"

"Oh sorry dear, he's still asleep. You know he's so hyper but when it comes to sleeping, he takes hours for him to wake up!" My mom answered, frying some scrambled egg.

"Okay mom. I'll wake him up." I said running up again… "Oh wait mom," I said. "We're going to do some errands for the camp today. Can we go?"

"Why not? You have your brother with you anyway." She said with a joyful, happy voice.

"Thanks mom!" I yelled since I was upstairs now. I clutched the door knob and opened the door… A dark green room, really neat, simple furniture, except the guy lying down, sleeping on the bed. He looks like he's gonna fall on that position. Half was on the bed and half was almost leaning to the floor. Sheesh… He's so careless…

I walked up to him and tried to carry him back to the bed. "H-he's heavy… Daichi can you help me wake him up?" I asked, but no one answered… I looked back and saw a little green chara also sleeping. Damn… So like partners…

"ONII-CHAN!! WAKE UP!!" I screamed to his ear. This should work.

He stumbled with the startling wake up call. "Ow… Ow ow ow…" He kept saying. His head was hit first on the floor. Wow…

"Morning nii-chan." I said arrogantly, ready to walk out of the room. "We're gonna be late 'cause of your loud snoring."

"You don't need to be so mean to your onii-chan, little sister!" He whined, rubbing his ear. I think I broke his ear drum… Maybe I screamed too much… oh well…

"Nii-chan, it's 10:30 already and you're not yet eating breakfast. If you don't hurry up, you're little sister will leave you behind." I grumbled.

"Okay okay fine Amu-chan…" He groaned scratching the back of his head and fixing himself.

I went back to my pink, simple room and saw Ran, Miki and Suu playing some games. "Almost time to go guys." I reminded them.

"Okay Amu-chan!" They all said happily in unison.

If only… If only something great would happen today, then maybe this life of mine would change…

"Miki, can you help me with my clothes?" I asked.

"Sure Amu-chan." She answered smiling. She took her sketch pad and drew something on it.

She snapped her fingers and POOF! On that snap of hers, my clothes changed into some Cold, Shoulder Ruffle Top and a red checkered skirt. My dark red long socks were paired by some light blue shoes. I stared at myself with astonishment.

"Wow Miki! It's cute!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah it is!!" Ran and Suu said.

"Hehe…" She said embarrassed.

"Okay now to add some last touches…" I said winking to them. I tied my hair with a blue x-clip, pony tailed.

"You should do that more often." Miki said.

"Yeah maybe I should." I replied smiling to her. "C'mon. We have to catch up. It's 15 minutes to 11."

"Un!" They grinned at me.

We went downstairs and saw my brother eating the scrambled eggs that mom cooked awhile ago. He was wearing a simple yellow shirt and a dark green jacket with a mini soccer ball on its side. Baggy brown pants and his usual worn out shoes is what he wears almost everyday. I feel bad for the shoes… He uses it too much…

"Are you done onii-chan?" I asked opening the door.

"W-waisht!!" He yelled to me chewing some food. He took the last bite, drank some water, and ran to me, gulping all his food. "Okay, I'm done." He said grinning.

"We'll go now mom!" I shouted to my mom who was in the kitchen.

"Take care kids! And be back before dinner!" She yelled back.

"We will!" nii-chan replied… We walked through the road, awkwardly…

I really don't know what to say. I can't just ask, 'Nii-chan, why don't we look alike?' or like 'nii-chan, if we aren't siblings, would you still love me?' I would only do that if I was controlled or something! I mean, It's not my character!! But wait… This is also weird. I'm arguing with myself... So unusual of me… Oh well.

"Hey Amu-chan! Watch where you're going!" Kukai said.

"Wha-?" **BONK!** Stupid… stupid stupid stupid stupid! I didn't know where I was going! Now I end up bumping unto a stupid pole…

"Your eyes are twirling, little sister." He said, and I knew that he is practically grinning at me right now.

"Shut up nii-chan…" I mumbled touching the bump on my head.

I heard some chuckles from my charas and Daichi. Aaah… This is just stupid… simply stupid… I fixed myself and continued to walk.

"Aweee. My little sis is mad now." He said, keeping up to my pace.

I sped up and reached the ice cream shop faster than him. "Hah! He's so slow! Beats him!" And I started laughing deviously. But when I glanced at my watch, 11:10am. Oh no… If we're late, then it means… I turned back and saw Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Tadase-kun staring at me with surprised eyes.

"Uh…" I said weakly, twitching.

"Oi! You didn't wait for me Amu-chan!" Came running to us was Kukai, the idiotic brother.

They started to laughing really loud. "Typical siblings!" They all said. But Kukai and I just stared at them… I don't get it.

"Oh by the way Amu-chan. You look great with your hair up. And I like you're clothes." Nadeshiko complimented. I do? Maybe I do… Haha…

"T-thanks…"

**X WEEEEEE X**

"Yaya-chan, I think you bought too much for the camp…" Nadeshiko said with sweat dropping on her face. It is true anyway. She bought like… 10 packs of each snack she likes! And the worst part is that we're the ones carrying the shopping bags for her… Just the usual Yaya…

"aweee… But I want it so much!!" Yaya pouted.

"It's okay it's okay. Just share it with other people in the camp okay?" Tadase said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeaaay!! I get to eat it!" She exclaimed shooting fists on the air.

"We'll arrange these stuff in school. I still need to go help my mom cook…" Tadase said waving goodbyes to us.

"I'm also going now… I still have dance lessons." Nadeshiko explained, also walking back to her house.

"Ja-ne! Kukai-chan, Amu-chii! See you in school!" Yaya said waving then hugging her so precious snacks.

"Should we go too?" Kukai asked.

"Sure… I guess…" I agreed. "Are you done eating Ran, Miki, Suu, and Daichi?"

They chewed the last bites of their cookies, which I bought since they were hungry… And nodded. I started walking to the usual road the way back home but Kukai stopped me.

"The shortcut. Let's use the shortcut or mom will get mad at us." He said grinning at me.

"There's a shortcut? I didn't know… Fine then."

We walked to the most unfamiliar roads. I didn't know there was that? And this?... but wait… What's this? We were passing into a narrow road, seemingly quiet, and creepy… I somehow notice this road, even if I never walked here… I looked at nii-chan with frightened eyes but his eyes were serious, an uneasy face, and I didn't know why. I looked back to the endless road and paused in movement… Then suddenly, visions came to me…

A little girl crying out something unto something large, yet dark… Then another vision showed up into the same girl… but she was now critically injured, continuously bleeding… Staggering herself, she fell down, and formed a puddle of dark crimson blood… Screams came into my mind… Different voices but the same scene… The little girl was moaning… But I couldn't hear what she was saying… More screams came into my head… I can't take it… What is this?! I don't know this!! NO!!

My knees trembled and I fell down to it. I was grasping my head, It was aching… aching too much for what I was seeing… "No…" I whimpered. "Amu-chan??" My charas asked floating to me.

"Amu-chan?!" Kukai came running to me. "What happened?"

"No!!" I started. "I don't want this!! Don't make me see this!! NO!!" I screamed the same thing repeatedly. There was too much blood-shedding… It was too much of a pain… I wanted to cry, sob, and just whimper… And I did.

"Shit…" He whispered, carrying me and running further to the road. He stopped when we were out of that freaky road… I started to calm down and took a deep breath. "Sorry nii-chan… I don't know what happened to me… You can put me down now…"

He slowly let me stand on my own two feet and looked at me with a worried face. "I'm fine… I really am…"

"Amu-chan!" My charas said hugging my cheeks.

"Are you sure?" He asked, raising his brow.

"I am…" I reassured myself, but I know that I lied to him.

"Okay, but tell me if something happens to you again. Promise?" He asked me grinning.

"Un." I said smiling back, but why didn't he ask me what it was about?... Weird... People usually ask the reason why it happened... But I felt fine so I ignored that fact.

I don't exactly know what were those visions… And I know I don't want it to come back… But I also knew that it involves me… And I need to find out how it involves me... Me and my past...

* * *

**HUWAHAHA!! I'm finally done with this chappie! Thanks so much again for the reviews and reads! I really hope that you would continue reading this! ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!**


	3. Strive to see

**Okay Hi again! Wow…**** I can't believe I'm updating really fast****…**** oh man I'm gonna lose my other fanfics if I keep doing this****…**** hahaha... But still! I did what Rainpool's Loyalty said in her review****…**** hahaha.. so I'm updating fast, but of course if I get the imagination. Okay anyway, thanks for all the reads and reviews! Hope you like this chappie! Oh yeah. If you saw my profile before with the poll, it was for this fic. :D Because I didn't really know what last name should I pick 'cause if I choose Hinamori, it would be mostly Kukai's POV. But if it's Souma, it would be Amu's, mostly. And of course, Souma won the poll so here's the result of it. Okay so anyway! Here is chappie 3! PS. THANKS for reminding me the correction I made animeraven259 and Eizou! I COULDN'T GET IT BEFORE... THANKS SO MUCH!! OMGAWD... I CANT BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE THAT...  
**

* * *

**Engine****…**** Vroom vroom****…**** BROOOM!! (okay this just sucks.)**

"Stupid camp… we still have one more week before we go to that wilderness, whatever that is…" I complained leaning on my hand.

"Oh c'mon lil sis. It's not half that bad. You might even see ghosts there… Getting your soul…" My brother said with a devilish laugh.

"I… I'm n-not s-scared!!" -- I'm scared!! Noooo!! I don't wanna go to that camp! What if ghosts take my life?! NOOO!!

A girl's voiced giggled hearing me and my onii-chan fight and all. "You're such a scaredy cat, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko. This is the daily entrance that she does every time we have some kind of meetings.

"A…mu-chiiiii--…" Another voice whispered coming from behind me. It sounded like a ghost! I'm scared… What if I turn back and see an ugly looking melted slime?! Ew! All I could do was stand up and rushed to the back of Kukai, hiding…

Everyone laughed except me, who was freakishly trembling. "W-what's so funny?!"

"Sheesh Amu-chii! It was just Yaya! I can't believe you fell for that!" Yaya exclaimed rolling over the floor.

"hmph…" I said crossing my arms. "Not funny."

"But it is! C'mon lil sis! Admit you're scared of ghosts!" Kukai said smirking.

I heard the door open. Great! Tadase-kun! Finally! Thank you for the exact timing! No more scary stuff! "Ohayo Tadase-kun!" I yelled.

"Ohayo guzaimasu Souma-san." He replied smiling sweetly to me.

Tadase's kinda cute… That's so wrong… I feel kind of guilty. I use Tadase as an excuse… An excuse to let me not fall in love with onii-chan. I'm telling you. It's so wrong… I like him, of course yes. But I'm near to rejection if I confess to Tadase. And besides, A 'like' is different from what we call 'love'… Love is far different to like.It has more meaning, more emotions, more affection, and that's what I can feel whenever I touch onii-chan… Which is bad… I try to prevent it, but it's really no use. Whatever I do, I just end up falling in love with him more… It's really no use…

"Oi. Amu-chan." Okay my mind got lost… And I noticed that his face was close to mine. My lips were one centimeter away from his. Oh damn… I turned tomatoes and stumbled, falling backwards, but Kukai reached out his hand and pulled me to his chest.

"Owch…" I said rubbing my head.

"Are you okay Amu-chan?" Kukai questioned.

I looked up and saw his beautiful emerald eyes staring at mine. I couldn't react, nor could I get out of this dazed self. Is he too much for me? Maybe so…

"Y-yeah I'm fine… No worries…" I murmured clutching his wrinkled uniform.

"Amu-chan? You might tear apart my uniform." He said with sarcasm, grasping my hands.

"O-oh… Sorry nii-chan." I released my hands from his grasp and looked away. My cheeks are starting to feel warm…

"Ah… Okay." He replied, but had an awkward voice.

"We should start the meeting now. I mean the camp stuff." I uttered sitting down, still the same tomatoed red cheeks.

"Okay, so we will be doing lots of things there. You guys almost ready?" Tadase explained.

All of us nodded. "Snacks ready." Yaya exclaimed eating some cookies that Nadeshiko baked.

"The camping stuff are ready." Nii-chan said grinning with a thumbs-up.

"Oh. Forgot to tell you guys… Students can choose whether they want to camp or just stay in the hot spring…" Nadeshiko added.

"The oh so boring and scared people would only stay in the hot spring. Yaya wants some fun!"

"H-hehe…Hehe…" I laughed, very fake laugh… I'm not excited for this damn camp…

**Xx...After the meeting****…xX  
**

"I've got soccer practice today Amu-chan. You can go ahead." He said grinning at me.

"See you at home nii-chan…" I waved to him and he waved back, running to the soccer field.

You know how it feels in this place… I feel kind of lonely whenever he's not with me. But I can't stick to him forever. It's not like he might fall in love with me too right? That would be seriously ridiculous. Besides, we're siblings. What can I do?

I was about to walk into the usual road I take… But I remembered the visions I had days ago. It was scary, but I needed to go… I wanted to know what happened. I forcefully moved my legs that were trembling and entered that narrow, endless road…

"Move Amu move…" I whispered to myself.

"You okay Amu-chan?" Miki asked me.

"Yeah… I guess…"

While walking to that road, I continued having the visions…

"_M-mama__…"_The little girl said. She was reaching unto that large shadow, it was somewhat fiery red, but I couldn't see it entirely. Blood scattered unto my blurred visions. And I saw a very simple looking house in the vision… I was somewhat relieved that it was something normal, but seconds later, that house turned into just a burnt down house… I don't know why, but I remember this house… I walked unconsciously, not knowing where my feet were going to.

"Amu-chan where are we going?" Ran floated to me.

"Damn it…" Was the only thing I could reply at that time. I had no time for explanation, nor for whimpers or sobs. I wanted to know the truth…

I stopped on an empty lot. There was somewhat still burnt grasses that weren't cut. How come I know where that house is? Well, I mean was… I walked circling the big lot. I know that something will happen if I just do this… I can remember something…

Did I forget to tell you this? I don't remember anything about my childhood… I only remember that my mom was grasping me on her hands, hugging me. That was the first memory I have… They never told me anything. So now I have some clues unto my life, I will look for it… I need to know what I really am…

Visions popped out again… The same little girl was joyfully playing with a little baby with brown hair. She cuddled the little baby and tickled her nose. Two figures came out. I'm thinking it were the girl's parents, were smiling and staring at them… Then the father took out a camera and took pictures of them playing… But then another vision popped out… The same house, the same family… But the house was burning… Burning into ashes… The baby was there, but no longer breathing… While her parents were screaming out to the sobbing girl, telling her to leave. She knew she had to save her family, but she couldn't. Those small hands, small arms, small body. What can her small self be of use? She just ran… The vision faded, because I couldn't take anymore of it.

I started whimpering and my guardian charas started to panic.

"Amu-chan! What's happening-desu?!" Suu said staring at me with worried eyes.

"I-I'm fine…"

"It's obvious you're not okay!" Miki growled at me. It's obvious that they would get mad at me. I was crying for a reason, but they won't know until I tell them, which I wouldn't. and shouldn't.

"I'm telling you guys I'm fine. So don't worry." I groaned, but smiled to say that I'm really okay.

"Let's just go back home." I said…

…

It was just 6:00 p.m and I pretended that I was practically sleeping. I don't need some company right now… I need to stay in the night and cry… I know that Ran, Miki, and Suu are staring at me with worried faces right now, but I just want to be alone…

"I'm home!!" I heard nii-chan's loud and energetic voice downstairs. His footsteps were coming closer and the door of my room moved.

"Hey Amu-cha!..." He was suppose to yell but he saw me sleeping, but I was just pretending…

**Xx...Normal, short POV...xX **

Kukai gently closed the door and Ran, Miki, Suu floated to him.

"She's acting really strange since awhile ago…" Ran explained frowning.

"Why what happened to Amu?" Daichi asked.

"We just went into some places and she started to cry-desu…"

Kukai was frowning, and had such a serious face. He was leaning on the door and sighed. He was worried, but he knew why… And he can't do anything, unless he makes a move…

* * *

**I'm done! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPIE! Hahaha****…**** Okay anyway, I'm really bored so I'm updating this really fast****…**** :D Enjoy and thanks for reading! ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!**


	4. Time's too fast

**Hi guyzzz and I'm back! WOOHOO!! Okay first... I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.. It's because...1. Stupid exams that made me go dizzy and headaches...2. My microsoft office is gone for no reason!! and I'm using a damn notepad! UGH!!... 3. My PC's going weeeee!! Okay... so it's kinda like that... BTW... Miki- gomeen. My computer hanged when I was typing your review... gomen! Okay anyway, this is going to be a super weird chappie so pleasee do not hate me if I did this chappie**

**+ RizenWingZ + : (stupid notepad... you gotta drag and drag it everywhere!) WOOHOO!! I can write again!! Thanks for reads and reviews!! And good guesses! hahah... Okay, as i do every chappie, I do not own Shugo Chara! :O**

* * *

"C'mon Amu-chan! We're going to be late!"

"But I don't feel well... Just go nii-chan..." I said covering myself with my blanket.

I heard him sigh and replied. "Fine fine... Just get better okay? And tell me if something happens to you again."

"Haii..." I whispered. His loud footsteps were heard and my squeaky door was slowly shut.

"Amu-chan..." Ran said in a weak voice.

I hugged myself no longer thinking of what I should do now. I'm hopeless... I mean, I don't even know who were the people I was seeing in my mind, I don't remember my childhood, I don't even have proof if my mom and nii-chan are my real family! My mind's blank... I ask myself... why am I the only one having this kind of problem? How come I was the person chosen to have this idiotic life? All my dreams and wishes are just in front of me, but I can't reach any of it... Am I the only one who can understand me?... I guess so...

I sat up again and glanced at my clock. 12 already... I was thinking too much... I stood up and went to the bathroom to shower myself.

"Where are we going Amu-chan?" Ran,Miki, and Suu asked noticing I was casually dressing up.

"We're going for a walk..." I answered.

"Are you okay now-desu?" Suu asked once again.

"Yeah I think... I'm just going to refresh myself..." I answered with a forced smile.

**† ...eTernaL WingZ... †**

I licked my usual chocolate ice cream while they were sharing on the ice cream I gave them. I half-smiled... At least I still have them...

I stared at the seemingly endless rundown of water by the park. It's a pretty normal waterfall, but it's amazing... I looked at every person passing by me and saw some little kids playing by the swings. All the parents were there, guiding them with all their love.

I turned back again and my eyes suddenly caught this little girl who was staring at me. She looked like a 5 year old girl, with small tight pigtails. Typical brown hair, puffy cheeks, and a very cheeky girl. I suddenly had the urge to speak to her, but my words weren't coming out.

"A...A...Am--..." I said weakly. My tears started to come out, and now I really do not know why.

"Why are you crying onee-chan?" She asked me with a pouting face, sitting down on the same bench I was sitting on.

I couldn't control myself and I hugged her, sobbing out of nowhere and no reason. "Am...--i..." I whispered, tightening my grasp to her.

"Mama! Papa! Someone is crying!" She yelled to her parents. I heard my charas asking me things but I just shook my head as a reply.

I glanced at her parents' worried faces asking me what was wrong with me. "N-noth..--ing..." I replied.

I gained control again and released my hands from her. I took a deep breath and looked at them once again. A father typically holding a camera, and a mother carrying the little girl. A picture appeared in my head. An alike family to them but there was a flowery pink haired girl with them. My eyes widened and I started to tremble.

"Are you okay honey?" The mother asked.

I shivered and I couldn't answer at all. "Onee-chan??"

I wanted to reply, but I couldn't... Then suddenly, I started running. "Amu-chan!" My charas yelled, chasing after me.

I feel as if I'm running for more than 10 kilometers... I don't know who 'Ami' is... I don't know why I just broke down in front of them. I don't know who was that family in my head... I only knew I was losing it. I was practically losing it. Damn... my feet hurts... I've only been running for a short time...

I stopped and fell down to the floor. My charas were huffing behind me and I was sweating pretty much like them.

"What's happening to you Amu-chan?!" Miki shouted.

"I don't know..." I answered, not really a contenting answer.

I took a glimpse to where I was... Of all the places to where my legs would go... Why this stupid road? It still looks dark even with the bright rays of the sun heating up my cold, and uncontrollable body.

"Why are we here again Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"I don't know." I checked my watch, 4 pm already? Time runs so fast...

"Why don't you know anything?!" Miki spoke again, she's getting really impatient now.

I didn't answer... I just stared at the dark road, the same visions came, but with a clearer sight... And new things came... My head started to ache again... But at the same time, I was clutching my chest... No... I can't take anymore of this... "A-...A-mii..." I started again. Help me... Nii-chan...

**† ... ****Kukai's place and POV ... †**

"I'm home mom!" I yelled.

"Welcome back son!" She answered, yelling back.

"Is Amu-chan still asleep?" I asked taking some cookies I saw. "Gimme Kukai!" Daichi said drooling over the cookies.

My mom shook her head. "She took a walk. She said she was feeling a little better now."

The cookie fell to the floor and I couldn't move at all. Shit... That damn girl... What the hell is she thinking?!

"I'll look for her mom!" I said running out of the door.

I ran as fast as I could to reach her. I know where she is... But why does she keep coming there when she knows she's gonna get hurt?!

"Amu-chan!" I yelled, reaching to that place. I saw her, drop down on the floor. She looked like she was in real pain. I ran to her and carried her to my arms.

"You're too careless..."

"A...A..-mi..." She moaned.

I walked back to our house with the other charas floating behind me. I got suspicious and thought of things why this happens to her... And I realized now... I hugged her unconscious self.

It's coming back...

Her memories...

* * *

**SEE?! It TOTALLY SUCKS!! I'm sorry about that because this stupid notepad is killing me! I HATE THIS!! I WANT A MICROSOFT OFFICE!! NOOO!! - sobs- This is the most sucky chappie I made for this story... I rushed it and I sucked because I couldn't write for awhile now... Stupid exams... Stupid pc!...Okay so... What else... Uhh... I made a poll again in my profile for no reason, so vote if you want! Hehe... Anywayss, Hope you guys tried to at least finish this chappie! hehee-- I'll try to update as fast as I can! :D PS. what are the names of AMU'S PARENTS?! pls message or post in review! THX!!  
**

**+ RizenWingZ + :****ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!**


	5. Unseen past

**Yow guyz! Yes! I'm updating again! Go to inspirations! YEAAAH!! Okay so anyway... Thanks to all the reviewerss and readsss!! -bows- warning though... It's a little bit bloody... I'm so sorry!!  
**

**animeraven259 - excuse me... but i don't really understand your review. though I thank you for reading my fanfic :D **

**Mininirri - I love the song! haha.  
**

**XxXTears.To.RosesXxX - THANK YOU! I feel okay now! lol.. ahaha... :D You're really good in cheering someone up!**

**+ RizenWingZ + : GO KUKAMU! LOL... Go to Peach-pit!! But I do not own her works!! \:D/  
**

* * *

**(i Love This Game! LoL.) Pata Pata Pata Pon!**

I closed her squeaky door and leaned on it, thinking of what I should do for her... Maybe I'll do this... Or do that... But I thought of the exact opposite... What can I do?...

I walked towards mom's room and knocked gently.

"Come in!" She yelled.

I slowly opened the door and sat on her couch while my mom was sitting on her bed, reading some of her cook books.

"What's wrong honey?" She started. "I know your sister's been acting weird but I know she will get better... She's very cheerful looking when she's with you." She explained, smiling at me.

Minutes later, I answered. "But... It's happening..." I slowly frowned, looking at the ground.

I heard her book snap and she asked me. "What's happening honey?"

"It's coming back." I said with a firm voice, looking straight at my mom. "Should we tell her?..." I asked once again.

Silence came flowing in the room... She showed me an uneasy face and shook her head. "Maybe she should let herself know... I don't think it's the time."

"But mo-..." I paused... Maybe mom's right... I can't tell her just yet. She has to know by herself... But I never wanted to see her painful expression, her unstoppable tears, her unusual breakdowns...

"Okay mom. Thanks for talking to me." I said with a fake grin.

She smiled back at me. "No problem honey." She said, starting to read her book again.

I went out of the room and hesitated in every step I move. What should I do?...

I stopped moving... Staring at the door in front of me...

"Hinamori... Amu..."

**...XxX...**

_"Waah!..."_

_"Mama, my ball went there! Can I get it?" I asked to mom pointing at the direction of where the ball bounced to._

_"Sure. Be careful okay? And come back here if you got it already." Mom replied with a sweet smile._

_I chased after the ball, entering a narrow road with no sign of any person at all. It's so dark... I couldn't really see where I was going but the road was straight, so I went forward... I saw my ball rolling back to me._

_"Oh there it is!" I picked up the ball, but I noticed it was wet... I glanced at my palm... Blood..._

_"Waah!!" I yelled, quickly letting go of the ball. I was scared, I wanted to run to mom... I stared at my palm, seeing that stains of blood... But there was something wrong... And I was actually stupid enough to take a look at what had happened... _

_I walked slowly ahead, and the more I went through, I clearly saw blood... But what made me stop with fright was a little girl, lying on that bloody puddle. She had scratches, minor burns, and a deep cut near to her neck... She was barely even breathing..._

_I didn't know what to do since I was just a kid... A 7 year old kid... I picked her up, ignored my soccer ball, and ran to where my mom was._

_"Mama! Mama!" I shouted, running to her._

_"What is it hon--..." She saw me with stains of blood and started to panic. "What happened?!" Then she stared at me again, noticing that there was a little girl on my back. "Oh my..."_

_"What happened to this little girl?!" She wailed, starting to comfort me and taking the girl from my back._

_"I saw her lying there..." I explained pointing on the road. "She's hurt mama!" I started crying, seeing all the blood stained all over the girl._

_**†...EternaL WingZ...†**_

_"Is she okay mama?" I asked, tugging the sleeve of my mom's blouse._

_"She's going to be okay honey, she's going to be okay..." She said with a weak voice, hugging me tightly. My mom's too considerate for someone, even for a stranger... Ever since my dad died, she became much more selfless, thinking that she doesn't want anyone to die ever again._

_The doctor exited the room and read his observations. "Sadly, she has critical injuries, but mostly curable. She has a broken bone on the shoulder, and deep scratches by her legs and arms." He explained, hesitating to continue._

_"The bad thing is that she has amnesia... not particularly that she can't regain her memories."_

_"Oh no... I don't know her parents..." My mom said sadly._

_"We... are suspecting that she is part of the incident that happened recently." He answered._

_"What? An accident?"_

_"Yes. Her name is Hinamori Amu, age 5... The Hinamori residence was burned into ashes by a minor accident. She was missing, and this girl has the same description as her. We barely see naturally pink haired girls."_

_"What happened to her family?" My mom asked, ready to burst into tears._

_"They... also are missing... Hinamori Ami, and Hinamori's parents... unfortunately, the police are unable to find them..." He said..._

_My mom sobbed and I was comforting her, since I couldn't get anything at all back then... "What are am I going to do?... She's lonely... No one would take care of her..." She said to herself._

_"Ma'am. If you wish, you may take her as your own child. It seems that Hinamori's relatives are left unknown..."_

_My mom hesitated, but I encouraged her. "Mama, will she live?..."_

_She looked at me with sad eyes, and answered... "She will honey... She will..."_

_"I'll take care of her doctor..."_

_"I am very thankful for you kind heart ma'am." He bowed, but before he entered the room again, he warned us. "Her memories will come back years later... But if her heart does not want it to come back, she might have certain headaches and weird happenings... Please take care of her."  
_

_"Son, she will be your little sister from now on... Her name is... Souma Amu..." She said hugging me again._

_"Amu... My little sister..." I whispered..._

**_†...EternaL WingZ...†_**

_The first thing that my mom did when she saw Amu sitting up was hug her tightly and saying that it was going to be alright..._

_I stared blankly at her. Pink hair, dazzling golden eyes, and obviously a small girl... I thought to myself... 'From now on, I will take care of my little sister... No matter what happens...' But on that same day... I noticed... The first time I saw her... I was in love already..._

**...XxX...**

I entered into her room again, seeing if she was okay. She was sleeping soundly... Phew... At least she isn't crying while she's sleeping. I laid down beside her, caressing her silky pink hair. I started to feel sad and lonely.

I went closer to her ear. "Will you leave me? Amu-chan?..." I whispered, kissing her flawless cheek. "After knowing the truth... Will you forget about us?... About me?..."

"I love you... Lil' sis..."

I stared at her for the longest time with gazing eyes... I noticed I was spacing out and started thinking and talking to myself. "Ah what are you thinking Kukai? You're being all gloomy! It ain't you..."

"You gotta cheer up and protect Amu-chan..." I did my usual thumbs-up grin.

Ah damn. I'm too depressed today... I can't believe it was me! Oh well, I guess I have to keep my eyes on her more. She might do something extreme again... My eyes started to flicker... I have to protect her... Protect he--...

**†...Next Day...Amu's POV...****†**

I woke up, extremely depressed... Wait... I'm in my room... Why am I here?... I was by that road last time I was awake... I rubbed my eyes and noticed something weird.

It's really not spacey here... I gotta tell mom to buy a new bed... I glanced at my left, 7 am. But something was weird again... I can hear someone breathing... It can't be Ran, Miki, or Suu! They're too small to breathe this hard! I took a look at my right...

NII-CHAN?!

* * *

**LoL... I'm done! I'm so tired of this notepad!! I WANT A MS OFFICE!! WAAAAH! -sobs- ... Anyway... Hope you like this chappie.. Omgawsh it's so gory... I'm so sorry... But I guess this is where the extreme kukamu fluff starts xD lol... Okay I'll update soon! **

**+ RizenWingZ + : ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!**


	6. Date of siblings?

**Hiii Guyzzzz!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE READS AND REVIEWZZ!! It feels good that someone actually likes my stories. And to 'Under the night sky' fans, I guess there's a possibility that I can make the sequel this month :D... BTW, thanks for correcting the mistake I did, animeraven259-san and Eizou-san!  
Don't worry XxXTears.To.RosesXxX. :D... It's so much of a great helper to the writer. hahaha.  
I guess that's a bit all... AND THANKS AGAIN TO ALL THE REVIEWS AND READS!**

**+ RizenWingZ + : D I'm excited for the sequel and the finishing of this fic! I love peach-pit but I do not own her works! Please remember that! :)**

* * *

**Red... Yellow... GREEN!**

Nii-chan?! Nii-chan?!

Nii-chaaaaaaan?!

This is my room right?! Why is he here? In my room?! And on my bed?! I can't remember!! What happened yesterday?...-- Nooo!! I don't remember a thing, after me having those weird... uhh... You know... Stuff...

While panicking out of this small problem of mine, I unknowingly stared at him, again, not minding my surroundings any longer... His messed up hair... Which he doesn't really comb that much... And his breath flowing through me... It still smells like chocolate ice cream... I want to see those sparkling emerald eyes... Why does he look so cool? Why does he have so much fans at school? Will he have a girlfriend someday?... I don't know... No one knows... But for now, just seeing his sleepy, stubborn face... is really comforting...

Wait...-- What the hell am I thinking?! I need to wake him up! Stop daydreaming you damn girl!

I took a deep breath and did my usual wake up call... "ONII-CHAAAAN!!" I screamed to his ear.

His eyes lit up open and he rolled to the floor, hitting his head, once again.

"Oww... Ow..." He whined, rubbing his poor ear. I did it too much again didn't I?...

"C'mon Amu-chan... It's so early in the morning and you'd wake me up..."

I stood up from the bed and raised my brow while he stared at me blankly, knowing now that it wasn't his room.

"Did... I sleep here?..." He asked blinking his eyes in disbelief, I nodded, crossing my arms.

He unusually turned peach pink then he walked to my back, wrapping his arms on my neck. "Oh Amu-chaaan. Aren't you used to it already?? You usually told me to sleep beside you when you were creeping out 'cause of ghosts."

What?... I DID?! My face suddenly felt hot and I did a quick reaction, running to the other side of the room. "I was just a kid!! And I am not afraid of ghosts!"

"So much denial... Fine fine Amu-chan. Just get ready for tomorrow. It's camp time so you'll see spirits taking your soul." He said creeping up to me slowly like a weird ghost.

I sighed to keep my cool and spicy act... And I wasn't worrying about the camp tomorrow because I would panic about it at night... "Whatever nii-chan. I'll throw you by the window if you sleep here again. And correction, it's already 11a.m. You think that's early?" I teased, fixing my bed.

Ran, Miki, and Suu suddenly woke up from their slumber, rubbing their eyes. "It's so noisy... What's happening so early in the morning/-desu?" They said in unison.

They stared at the grinning, idiotic brother, Kukai, who was just there, staring at what exactly I was doing.

"Why are you spacing out Nii-chan?" I asked with a toned voice.

He shook his head, noticing I was asking something. "Nothing 'lil sis. Hurry up in dressing 'kay?" He said, about to walk out of my room.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"Ice cream. Or a date." He replied with a grin before walking back to his room. 'Ice cream' is usually our term for 'brother and sister bonding' which is totally weird. We both have the same flavors anyway...

As I would usually do, I asked Miki for some clothes that I would love and it came out right. I wore a light gray, crinkled and hoody dress with some deep side pockets. It was kinda short so Miki added denim shorts that it's ends were folded up and gray flip flops. I wore my blue X-clip tied, japanese style. (you knoow. The one with chopsticks but she used her clip xD)

Miki just rules my fashion world... "Thanks Miki." I said smiling to her.

She blushed and acted like it wasn't much of a big deal.

"We gotta go eat."

"Hai! Amu-chan!"

I went downstairs with my charas behind me. I found Kukai wearing gray mixed with black hoody which was designed with a soccer ball in the middle. His gray baggy pants and chucks were perfect to match his top. And unbelievably, this is not what he usually wears, especially his shoes! I can't believe he changed it!

I got distracted with his looks, I thought he was perfect... I thought he was just cool. I kept on repeating the same thing until he grabbed my hand tightly. He wasn't facing me, but I noticed that he was pretty red 'cause his ears too were cherry red.

"Let's go. I told mom already that we would have ice cream." He said.

I pulled his cheek to its' extent.

"H-hheaay!!"

I released my pull and I crossed my arms.

"What was that for??" He asked rubbing his now deformed looking (kidding) cheek.

"Nothing. Just another wake up call." I said with a smirk.

"Oh so that's how it is now 'lil sis..." He said with a devilish smile. Oh no... Don't tell me... He grabbed my arm, and I predicted what would happen.

"NOOOO!! Nii-chaa--..." Too late. There goes my life... He sped up dragging me to our daily dash or AKA. my torture to life...

**†...Kukai's POV...†**

I seemingly stared at her while she was coming down by the stairs. I didn't really know how to explain it but she was everythin I never expected... Yeah, she was pretty hot... But I didn't really want to explain it in that way since she was cute at the same time... It was unexplainable...

Instead of staring at her endlessly, I grabbed her hand telling her that we would go already. But she suddenly pulled my cheek for no reason telling me that I needed some wake up call. I teased her and pulling to her hated thing to do ever, dashing. It was pretty funny and awesome 'cause I was the only one who could see her cute face when she's panicking.

I stopped by the amusement park and she started breathing as if she was about to die. I laughed and grinned at her while she glared at me with those honey eyes of hers. I couldn't help but smile, since I was only concentrating on her tender face. She looked at me with no reaction at all, except that she turned slightly pink.

"Which ride first?" Daichi asked, suddenly popping out.

"I don't know." Ran answered.

"C'mon c'mon!! Let's go to those twirling cups-desu! We'll go now-desu! We'll come back soon-desu!" Suu exclaimed, forcefully pulling Daichi, Ran and Miki to the ride.

"N-nooo!! I'm gonna diee!!" Miki yelled before they were out of sight.

Amu giggled, thinking that it was really funny seeing that they are having so much fun.

"Where to Amu-chan?" I asked with enthusiasm.

"You pick." was her reply.

"Hmm... Then I'll pick that one!" I said pointing to the huge roller coaster with lots of swirls.

"W-whaaat?... T-that one?..." She asked with fright, starting to tremble.

"You're too scared Amu-chan. Let's go!" I pulled her to the roller coaster. Man I was so excited!

**†...EternaL WingZ...† (I ain't explaining that. It's so funny just imagining it.. :P)**

"Ah that was FUUUN!" I shouted, stretching my arms. I saw Amu staggering herself almost falling to the ground.

"I think I'm gonna die..." She groaned, starting to turn green. Oh no... That ain't good.

She suddenly sighed in relief. "Phew..."

"Where to next?" I asked, grinning again.

"Anything but roller coasters..." She moaned.

"Fine fine... Then I choose... That one!" I pointed to the place where it was called 'The world in different faces' The title was pretty interesting so we entered the place.

It was full of mirrors, seeing our reflection, but mostly some were pictures of animals, people... Basically, it was everything that's in the world. I stared at every mirror not noticing that Amu was already lost from my sight.

I wasn't really worried 'cause she isn't really a kid anymore but I also knew she would be scared being alone with lots of mirrors, so I went to look for her. I sighed... It took minutes before I found her, shivering, and hugging me with fear. Well hey, having her lost isn't that bad after all. I get a free hug!

**†...Amu's POV...†**

We both went to 'The world in different faces' and turned out to be mirrors. And when I say mirrors, I mean humongous mirrors! I was so astonished by the pictures I could see with it and walked all around... But when I turned back, nii-chan wasn't there anymore.

WAAAAAH!! I'm lost!! I ran unto every route I could see but I couldn't find the exit, or nii-chan! And the stupid thing there was that I occasionally bump unto the mirrors thinkin it was an open route. Damn...

What if I can't find a way out of here?? What if I see ghosts?... ALONE?! I can't do this!! I ran and ran not looking at where I was really running, I'm such a scaredy cat... BAM! Ow... I bumped into someone, and luckily it was nii-chan. I was so happy seeing his face. I'M NOT ALONE! BOO TO GHOSTS!! I hugged him whispering that I was scared, but probably he couldn't hear me.

"C'mon scaredy sis, I want some ice cream already!"

I suddenly came back to my senses and stood up. I can't believe I hugged him!!

I walked to the ice cream shop faster than him and bought 2 chocolate, so typical. I gave one to nii-chan and I started licking my ice cream. It tastes exactly the same as before...

We sat on one of the benches and observed all the people walking in and out of the rides. I saw the little girl again, who I suspected that her name is Ami. She still wore her tight pigtails. She stared back at me and started squealing.

"Mama, Papa! It's the onee-chan who was crying yesterday!" She started tugging her mom's sleeve.

They stared at my endlessly and 'Ami' started running to me while her parents were chasing her. "Wait Ami-chan!"

Ami?... It's really Ami?... That can't be... I don't do fortune telling here!!

Nii-chan noticed I was spacing out again but I couldn't answer his questions.

The family came up to me and asked. "Are you okay now honey?" The mother asked. I nodded in an instant and she smiled.

"It's what the Hinamori's do! Right Ami-chan?" Ami's father said carrying the little girl.

Hinamori?... I saw Kukai with wide eyes and didn't move an inch. But that wasn't the only thing... I was concentrating on 'Hinamori' and 'Ami'... Why is it so familiar? Before I started to see visions again, nii-chan pulled me to the other side.

"Thank you anyways for taking care of my 'lil sis! See you soon!" He yelled, waving to them. They waved back and I lost sight of them. I heard nii-chan sigh and he wrapped his arms to my neck again.

"Something wrong Amuuu-chan??" He asked.

I shook my head violently, completely removing the visions that I would possibly see. "Nope..."

He frowned, but tried to act as normal as he can. No wonder I could see through him. His actions are too predictable. But the unusual thing was that by the time he heard 'Hinamori' as well, he started to act weirdly. He's hiding something from me, and I knew that a long time ago...

"Nii-chan... Are you hiding something from me?" I asked, looking directly to his eyes.

He didn't have an immediate answer, but all he could say was "No! Of course not!" Too predictable... I guess he doesn't want to tell me yet...

"We gotta go home before night!" He said.

We went to by the exit of the amusement park and saw Ran, Miki, Suu, and Daichi floating towards us. Ran was eating her big cotton candy. Miki was floating with misery and looked like she was in hell. Suu was enjoying her stuff that she got from the rides. (It was free so it isn't really called stealing.) And Daichi was hugging his soccer ball, and skateboard key chain.

"Great timing. And it looks like you had fun... Except Miki though." I teased, sticking out my tongue.

"I almost died going here and there..." Miki whined.

"You guys are so slow! We'll leave you guys if you don't go faster! Mom's gonna get mad don't you know that!" Kukai yelled, and grabbed my arm again.

"NOT AGAIN!!"

"Oh yes again." He said with a grin before dashing to our house.

This ain't a normal day... If this isn't just the usual days... Then what would happen tomorrow?... Camping...

* * *

**OMGAWLY... IS this chappie okay? It involved a little to Amu's past and some fluffs. I don't know if it's nice!! AAAH!! I'm panicking!! Longest chappie ever made! :) Anyway... THANKS FOR READING!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! -- if you did. :D AND BOO TO NOTEPAD!! I DON'T HAVE AN MS OFFICE YET :((**

**+ RizenWingZ + : ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!  
†...i Have RizeN my WingZ...†**


	7. 1st day of camp::: Stupid Question

**Yow Guyz! Chappie 7 is up! Also, the sequel of under the night sky. WOOHOO!! IM SO HAPPY!! okay anyway, Hope you like this chappie! It's time for Kukamu ACTION!! lol. hahaha. It's what adelutzys requested. And I don't know if I can do it 'cause Amu still think they're siblings so... I'll try my best! I guess? THANKS FOR READS AND REVIEWWWZZZ. :D Damnit... I keep puttin HINAMORI!! DAMNIT HIMAMORI!!  
**

**+ RizenWingZ + : I do not own Shugo Chara! :D EVER!!**

* * *

**i ain'T SpeciaL... buT you saW Through mE...**

"I'm tired already!!"

"You can do it Amu-chan! Chara change!" My clip suddenly turned into a heart-shaped one as Ran yelled.

"Hop, step, Jump!" I jumped as high as I could to the bus that I could see.

I gently landed behind the bus to not anyone see that I actually jumped that high... "SAFE!"

I paused to catch my breath then I saw a boy with bright yellow hair and looked up to me. "Ah! Souma-san! You're just in time! The bus is almost leaving for the camp."

"Ah... Hi... Tadase...-kun..." I said, so tired...

I stepped to the bus and sat on the couch near the door. I could hear yells and all and it was really iritating... I glanced at my surroundings and thought that the bus is pretty big and 'royal' 'cause it's exclusive for the guardians. It kinda looked like a mobile home but it isn't.. I don't like special treatment but... Oh well... This is what you get for being a guardian... Even if I didn't want to before...

I heard my brother shouting "heeey!" all over again. I sighed... He got in the bus, saw me sitting down with an annoyed look on my face, and he just half-grinned as his reply. "Hehe...Heh..."

I twitched before I spoke up...

"It's your fault we almost got left out by the bus! You said you were going to wake me up when I was taking a nap but nooo!! I woke YOU up! You were drop dead on your bed!!" I yelled. "Pfft... Stupid brother..."

He dropped his heavy bag and it made a big sound echoing the bus. "Awee Amu-chan. Give your big brother a chance to be lazy!" He whined trying to hug me.

I dodged his hands and replied. "Yeah I can. But of all the days to pick?!"

I heard a door move and suddenly heard a voice after. "Hey... Now now, no fighting you two. You do know that you might break this so expensive bus we got."

I looked to whoever owned that voice. "Oh, Nadeshiko. Gomen. Nii-chan is just an idiot."

"Ow... That hurts 'lil sis." He said, acting that he was deeply hurt.

"Whatever nii-chan." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Hauu... When will there be peace?..." Nadeshiko said.

†**...eTernaL WingZ...†**

"Yeaay!! Yaya's excited! I want to see ghosts already!!" Yaya exclaimed when she first stepped on the ground.

"That's still on the last day, Yaya-chan..." Nadeshiko replied with a half-smile painted on her face.

"Mou!! Ne ne, can we stay in the forest?? Onegai!!" Yaya begged to us with a teary eyed face.

"But..." I said, scared of the forest... I might hear howls of dogs you know!!

"ONEGAI!!"

"Ah... Whatever..." I said, giving up to her choice.

"YEAAAH!!" She shouted, jumping high all over again.

I saw Tadase walking to us and said that everything was okay and all since he was in charge of checking the status of everything while nii-chan checked the attendance and we're are just staying here for fun...

Most of the people were thinking where to stay since it's really hard to pick if you wanna stay in such a cozy life or something that would make at least a difference...

Some girls were walking and crossed through us and they suddenly shrieked out of nowhere. "Kyaaaa!! The blonde is so cute! He looks like a prince!!"

"Prince??" Tadase said, starting to character change with Kiseki.

"Oh no... That ain't good..." I whispered to myself with sweat dropping on my face.

A crown appeared on his head. "ALL OF YOU!! Stay in the forest for I will rule the world! If not, you will all be SERVANTS!!"

Almost everyone heard it and they had a scared face and started to get their tents open... Wow... Tadase really did it...

Yaya chuckled and Nadeshiko giggled with what we saw. I saw Kukai running to us. "Attendance is complete!!" And he paused on moving since he saw Tadase laughing devilishly and he looked like his background were flames.

"He did it again, didn't he?" He asked, starting to laugh.

We all nodded and just stared at him until the character change had worn off...

...

Tadase was standing on the corner, sulking... "Gomenasai... I'm so sorry guys... I did it again..."

"Uhh... That's okay Pri-- Tadase-kun..." I said trying to comfort him. I almost made him do it again... That would be so bad...

"Okay guys!! First activity is up!!" Kukai yelled to let everyone hear it.

The comments were all "What? really? cool!" or "Yeah!! I'm up for it!"

"Well, actually the whole thing about this since we're all staying in the forest is surviving here for three days. So we will need to cook, make bonfires and... Everything else..."

They had excited faces and they were all screaming. Guess they really want it... It's a first time experience I think...

"Get some firewood already guys, it's getting really dark now." Kukai reminded and they started going further to the forest to get wood...

"Hotori-kun forgot to tell you all... We have 'The test' on the last day." Nadeshiko added.

They started to jump high with excitement and others were all eager to that test... Unlike me, I'm scared of that test... It's so freaky... You have to go through weird stuff... There are ghosts don't you know that?! I shivered like hell thinking of what could happen on the last day, the day that I least wanted to come.

"What's wrong Amu-chii?" Yaya asked, noticing that I was scared to death.

"N-no-thiing..." I answered. "I'll just go to the washroom first..."

"Okay Amu-chii!"

I walked in the house-looking which was the hot spring. It looked normal, but I know it's great help for us. I went in the bathroom, trying to calm myself down...

Sighing and leaning on the wall, I saw a little girl skipping to her mom. I remembered 'Ami' seeing that girl... She has that exciting cheeky attitude... I walked out of the toilet with a suspicious face... Who is she, really?... I stopped in the middle of walking and started to think...

I knew something would happen so I thought harder about 'Ami' and 'Hinamori', and actually, something did happen...

†**...xXx...†**

_"On..." the little baby mumbled in my vision whispered._

_"On?..." The peach haired girl asked._

_"Onee-cha...an" The baby reached out her hands to the little girl while she smiled, carrying the baby._

Wait... That girl... Is that me?! So... This is my past... And that baby is...

_"I love you, Ami." 'I'whispered to the baby's ear, cuddling her tightly in 'my' arms._

So this is Ami... She's... Don't tell she's my sister?!... Why don't I remember??...

_"Amu-chan," The mother said, "If anything happens... We still love you. okay?" She said kissing 'me' on the cheek._

_"Hai..."_

I can't believe it... Nii-chan's not my brother?... Am I really from the Hinamori family?... Why didn't they tell me? They should have told me at least... And why didn't I remember this sooner? This is too much for me... My head ached with me thinking too much of what I'm suppose to think by that time... So many questions unanswered... I need to make sure about what I saw... But I don't want to doubt my family right now... I got so dizzy in thinking so hard that I couldn't notice I was walking to 'The Guardians' Tent' and bumped into nii-chan... Our foreheads collided and we both fell backwards.

"Oww..." we both mumbled in unison.

"Ah, gomen Amu-chan, I wasn't really looking where I was going." He said, reaching out his hand to me.

I took it and he pulled me up. "I wasn't really lookin either nii-chan..." I replied with a weak voice... Should I ask him now?...

There was a minute of silence...

Until I started to speak. "Hey nii-chan... I have a question..."

He had put a serious look on his face and turned away from me. "Not... Not now Amu-chan..."

"Ah... Okay..." I answered with an awkward voice. I think he knew what my question was...

My head started to hurt much more and I broke down, falling on my knees. Nii-chan looked back to me, wondering why I wasn't really talking. "Amu-chan! You okay?"

"Y-yeah... I guess..." I was grasping my head... Damn... Don't faint, don't...

I suddenly felt light and noticed nii-chan was carrying me to where I was suppose to sleep (slash) my temporary bed...

"Nii-chan, I'm fine... Really.. I real--..."

"Ssshh. You need some rest sis." He demanded, interrupting on what I was saying.

"But nii-chan... Please... Just answer me..." I begged to him, tugging his sleeve.

"Fine... What is it?..." His eyes were filled with worry and he was obviously uneased, predicting what I was going to ask to him...

"Are you... Are you really my brother?" I wasn't really sure why I should ask this... My whole body was trembling, scared of what he would really answer.

He hesitated... His voice wasn't coming out at all till time passed by...

"I... I'm...--"

"HAHAHAHA!!" **BONK! **Everyone outside were all laughing and it totally disrupted our serious conversation. I sighed in relief but I also was annoyed 'cause nii-chan was about to talk.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow Amu-chan..." He said, leaning on to me and kissed my forehead.

He made me pause before I could stand up again and check what was happening... I saw Tadase dancing like a chicken while Yaya was eating marshmallows that were (cough) burned (cough) by the bonfire, and Nadeshiko was just there, watching the hilarious looking Tadase, dancing...

"What's... What the hell is happening?..." I asked one of the students.

"Oh Souma-san. Hotori-san was dared to do that... I can't believe he really did it!!" He replied, laughing.

I stared at the auburn-haired boy with wattery eyes despite the jolly environment... He stopped laughing when he took a glimpse of me, and looked away again...

Did I just destroy our relationship?... Nii-chan?...

* * *

**YEAHH!! I'm done!! Hope ya like it guyz!! I couldn't exactly do a Kukamu action... gomen... It was so hard!! I'll try to do it on the next day :)) or the last day... the last day's fun... It's "THE TEST". hahaha... Anyway, Thanks for reading... And thanks for reviewing!! If you did... CHEER FOR ME!! I NEED INSPIRATION PLS!!... Well, I'm not really ordering you guys to, but at least read it since Just one read makes me happy. :D**

**Extra Translations: Onegai - Please...Gomen - Sorry (I keep on saying this...)**

**+ RizenWingZ + : ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!!**

†**...i Have RizeN my WingZ...†**


	8. 2nd day of camp::: Lost Control

**Yow guys!! I'm back, finally! ****Sorry for the long non-updates to my other stories... Gomen!! I was prioritizing on the Tadamu since it was a dedication... Also,**** I was seriously busy with school and it freaked me out, like… I almost died when it was presentation day, but in the end, we didn't win!! xD … And the worst part, WRITER'S DEAD/WRITER'S BLOCK... It sucks so muuuch... So anyway, this might be another boring chappie but I hope you read it. :D and ****Chocoliciousgirly**** (Nice new name :D) Maybe I could take the prince thing. Haha, thanks for giving me an option. Okay so HERE IS CHAPPIE… Ah!! Chappie 8!! OMGawsh I totally forgot what chappie this is…**

**+ RizenWingZ + : I'm back!! YEAHH!! I lav Peach-pit, but I do not own her works!! :D**

**Those words that you told me was kept in a special place in my heart forever…**

Waking up, and yawning the next… It's normal, except that I was sleeping in The luxurious tent, which was only for us, the guardians. Obviously, after what happened yesterday, I couldn't sleep a.single.bit. My eyes were totally pale, I felt seriously weak, and I'm pretty hungry since I couldn't eat at all yesterday. Probably, you can call it one of the worst days of my entire life. I rose from my sleeping bag and fixed myself. 6 a.m... It's still too early. I stretched my arms before I started walking. Maybe I should take a bath before someone else would come...

I dragged myself straight to the hot spring, avoiding to wake all the people up, or even bumping to them. I yawned again and saw Ran, Miki, and Suu floating behind me.

"You guys awake already?" I asked, covering my wide opened mouth.

They yawned at the same time. "We wanted to go with you, Amu-chan." Ran answered.

"Oh… Thanks guys." I answered, smiling to them and went straight back to walking.

"It's okay Amu-chan. We don't wanna see you panicking in the hot spring 'cause you're alone and that you might see some spirits, which you won't." Miki said with sarcasm.

"I-I won't!!" I replied with a raised voice, crossing my arms. Mou… That Miki!

We went in and I practically didn't mind anything. I was concentrating on plunging into the warm water, which I did… Of course after undressing… I leaned on the ledge I was particularly relaxing myself while my guardian charas kept splashing water to each other… Good thing I'm not in it…

I watched them with a gaze, remembering what I'm thinking about the most, My Past… It's still a blur, still unanswered, and I'm still clueless… I keep asking myself, was it really right to ask nii-chan that? Or am I really not part of the Souma family? All I know about all these things is that someone might get hurt… And I'm scared about that. Well, no time for frightening myself. I would know the truth today, if nii-chan would answer it. I should know it before I even dare myself to snap.

I sank myself deeper into water, making my head smoke, calming myself...

Besides… Even if I know the truth, I can't get mad at nii-chan and mom. I love them so much and I can't do anything about that anymore. The only thing I can do is ask… If I am a Hinamori, why don't the Hinamoris remember me? And, will they still even accept me? Or will I even accept the truth itself?...

I sighed deeply, closing my eyes… I HATE having a complicating life. It's making me think of all the negative things. Maybe I should stop doing this… It's a seriously bad habit for me to think negatively. And I even collapsed yesterday 'cause of those stupid headache visions. If nii-chan wasn't there, I would have stayed in the tent until the end of the camp. You do know that 'getting sick and doing nothing for days' is the least thing I want to happen to me…

I better get out now… I might see someone awake already, like Yaya… Yaya's gonna kill me if she sees me here. She's gonna go wild!... I got up and dressed myself with new clothes, finally… I wore a blue and black striped tank top with stars as its design, and hot dark blue shorts with black stars flip flops. Yehp, perfect outfit for a fresh day. I was drying my hair while walking by the corridor. I suddenly paused in my movement when I noticed a figure beyond. Who's that? I went closer to the figure but it didn't move or react at all. I took a clearer sight and observed him… A… A guy… Sleeping… His whole body was lying on the ground and he was really snoring loudly while drooling all over the pathway… Messed up brown hair, Athlete features… And a damn sloth when sleeping… W-wait… NII-CHAN?! I panicked silently, in a weird way, not letting him wake up. Okay so first of all… Why the heck is he sleeping? I noticed he didn't look too good. Don't tell me he couldn't sleep either?... Damn nii-chan… Of all the places to pick, you just had to choose the damn hallway! Why is he here in anyway? Don't tell me he got drunk in such an early morning?! Does he even drink?...

"Why is Kukai-chan here-desu?" Suu asked, touching her chin.

"I don't know. He just sleeps anywhere when he wants to. Someday, I wish that somebody else would actually wake him up other than me."

I twitched awkwardly, seeing that my brother is sleeping in such a place. "When can I pretend that I don't know him?..." I asked myself while thinking of what to do.

Before I could even pass through him, his eyes started to open slowly. I was nervous, too nervous. I can't talk to him right away because of what happened yesterday. I didn't know what to do so I shut my eyes closed, making my instincts control me. I suddenly heard his voice, yawning and talking… "A-Amu…-cha…" I cut him off when my fist started to move and punched him on the face. It made a huge sound echoing my surroundings. I was scared to look so I got up turned away from him. "Let's go Ran, Miki, Suu!" I yelled, running out of the corridor. Okay, this is just the most stupid thing I ever did… Why did you leave him with a big punch Amu?!

"Ah Souma-san, there you are. You were gone when I woke up."

I stopped, hearing that so familiar voice which belonged to, of course, Tadase-kun. "Oh, hi Tadase-kun." I replied with sweat trickling down my face.

"Are you okay? You're perspiring… Did something happen?" He asked with a sweet voice, wiping my face with his fragrant handkerchief.

I slightly blushed and stared at the ground. He's too caring for a guy. "I'm fine…" I replied without looking at his splendid beauty.

"Well, okay as long as you feel fine." He stated.

Tadase and I were talking while going back to the tent until I felt someone following us. I turned around and saw a freaky person walking creepily towards us. "Amu-chaan…"

"T-Tadase-kun…" I shivered, tapping his shoulder. "A…G-ghost!" I suddenly rushed behind Tadase and shielded myself.

Tadase looked back and laughed all the way. "It's just Souma-kun. Don't worry. Although he has a swollen cheek…"

I peeked and saw nii-chan dragging himself with a bumpy cheek and a paled self. So that's why I thought he was a ghost…

I sighed in relief. I thought I just saw a ghost! Nii-chan staggered going to me. "Amu-chaaan…"

"S-sorry… My instinct told me to punch you. Besides, you were sleeping by the hallway. You were blocking the way."

"Aaah Damn… I think that my wake up call's better than doing a straight punch on me you know…" He replied, rubbing his precious cheek.

"Yeah, sure… Right…" I said arrogantly and I didn't notice we were unintentionally ignoring Tadase.

"Oh, it's time already. I better inform the other students about the special activity. See you later…" Tadase suddenly interrupted, waving with a weak smile, and leaving…

After seeing Tadase's shadow vanishing, we both calmed down and the aura suddenly became awkward and gloomy.

"So… What now?" He asked shyly with his hands at the back of his head.

"Don't know…" I answered with an ignorant look on my face to keep my 'cool and spicy' act.

Silence came until we couldn't take it anymore. His arms gently wrapped to my waist and he started to speak with a serious and deep voice… "Amu… You asked me yesterday… And I… I'm--"

"Amu-chii!! Kukai-chan!!" The childish girl screamed as she hopped over to us.

Nii-chan had an annoyed look while I was just glaring at Yaya. She just had to interrupt our talking!

She stared at us with a wide opened mouth. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No… Not at all Yaya…" We both answered, lying all the way.

"Well anyway, c'mon Amu-chii! Kukai-chan! It's almost time for the contest!" She suddenly turned cheery and grabbing my arm tightly.

"Contest?" Nii-chan asked.

"Yehp!! Now let's go or we'll miss it!!" She strived to pull me to the forest while unlike nii-chan, was just walking. He was too heavy for her to even pull. Why me of all the people?...

Yaya stopped when we saw lots of people gathering in one place. "Ah! You guys made it in time for the contest!" Nadeshiko suddenly came up to us.

"Oww… That hurt Yaya." I whined, rubbing my head. "What's the contest for anyway?"

"It's just a fun activity. Yaya wants to eat now! And sorry Amu-chii." She said with her tongue stuck out.

"You guys go ahead. I just need to talk to Amu-chan." Nii-chan stated with an uneasy grin.

"Sure. You two better join!" Nadeshiko and Yaya waved before running to the crowd.

Nii-chan and I were left alone, and once again, the deep aura surrounded us. It was just embarrassing standing there so I spoke first. "Are you gonna continue what you said earlier?"

He nodded and suddenly his face turned serious. "Amu… I don't know if I can really tell you this but I… I--"

"The contest is going to start!! Please gather now!!" One of the students yelled to the rest of the students loitering.

My hand formed a fist and tightened to resist my anger. Nii-chan did the same. "I'll tell you again. Later."

"Yeah…" We both stomped our feet to the crowded place and noticed that there were 5 bowls of marshmallows on a (portable) table and 5 chairs parallel to it.

"The Soumas are finally here. Now let's start the eating contest of the 'Guardians!'" Tadase exclaimed.

"WHAAAT?! Eating contest?! I am NOT interested at all!" I complained, crossing my arms and had an angered look.

"But Souma-san… We can't be called 'The Guardians' without you. It's too incomplete." Tadase murmured with an awed face.

I stared at his so pathetically beautiful face. Why does he have to be so cute in my eyes?!

"Fine I will." I sighed in disbelief… I can't believe I actually agreed.

"Yeah!! Get ready! It's time for munchin some marshmallows!" Nii-chan wailed, throwing a fist to the sky.

"Ugh… We'll wait for them until the finish. Let's play with Kiseki and the others." Miki said and my charas floated to the bushes where the others were.

"It's game time…"

"Ready!!" One of the students said, then all followed. "Set!!... GO!!"

†**...If you could imagine all of them going crazy for marshmallowz, do so...†**

"I can't take anymore…" I groaned, almost vomiting all the marshmallows I ate.

"Kukai-chan and Tadase-chan are still alive… I can't believe Yaya lost!!"

"And the one who ate 20 bowls of marshmallows, Hotori Tadase!" The speaker exclaimed. All the fangirls of Tadase shrieked like "KYAAA!! He won!!"

I get the fangirls thing but I didn't know that… Does Tadase love marshmallows that much that he even lost to nii-chan?! The nii-chan that eats 7 bowls of rice in one lunch break!! That is just wrong!

"Man… I lost to Hotori. Can't believe it…" Nii-chan said gloomily, and then burped after. "Now that was good…"

"Hotori-kun loves marshmallows so much…" Nadeshiko spoke with sweat falling down on her face.

"Maybe we can call him Marshmallow Prince from now on. That would be so fun!" Yaya suddenly said.

"Oh no Yaya!! You said prince!!" Nadeshiko warned.

"That ain't good…"

"Did you call me a 'Marshmallow Prince'…" A crown suddenly appeared on top of Tadase's head. "I am a 'Marshmallow KING!' Never call me Prince for I am the most high and I will rule the world!! MUAHAHAHA!!"

"Nice one Yaya…"

"Oops… Sorry…"

"Since the special activity is done, you may now continue having fun!" After the announcement, they all scattered again and started to chatter about what happened yesterday and today and awhile ago and so on…

"Ne ne—Let's play ping pong!! I wanna play let's go let's go!!" Yaya skipped impatiently while we followed her. They were 10 meters away from me and I tried to catch up.

Nii-chan pulled me from behind and my head landed on his chest. "What'd you do that for nii-chan??" I asked, looking up to see his face… He didn't answer at all.

His emerald eyes were darkening because of all the sorrow he feels right now. He didn't grin at me, he just stared at me with those striking eyes. It's just like my nii-chan had a split personality, changing into someone so furious and… Just not him… His face started to go closer to mine and my blush was darkening as his lips almost touched mine.

His hair suddenly covered his pained eyes and I couldn't see his expression from then on. "Amu… If I can't control myself… Stop me. Just do anything to stop me."

"Stop you from what nii-chan?" I asked curiously. What exactly is he saying?

"…You."

**Okay… That was just wrong… Well, at least I updated!! YEAY!! HOORAY!! A love Taboo is almost done!! OYEE… Okay so anyway, Hope you guys like it!! I can't believe I didn't update for so long… I'm hating myself for this… I'm gonna lose readers by doing so… xD well anyway, Thanks for readin and reviewin!! ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!**

**Ja Ne!**

†…**i Have RizeN my WingZ…†**


End file.
